The present disclosure relates to fluid delivery systems. In particular, it relates to fluid delivery systems for medical instruments.
Certain surgical instruments use a supply of fluid for irrigation of a surgical site on a patient as well as for cooling of the surgical instrument. Some non-limiting examples of this type of surgical instrument include micro-debridders, otologic drills, and the like. One common method of providing consistent fluid delivery to a surgical instrument includes pumping fluid from a fluid source, such as a bag, through medical tubing via a positive displacement pump, such as a peristaltic pump. Peristaltic pumps are desirable for many reasons, such as their ability to maintain sterility of the fluid and cleanliness of the pump because the fluid flows through the medical tubing and does not come into contact with components of the pump.